


The Adventures of Sulahn

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ancient magic, Angst, Anxiety, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Racism, Romance, Watching Someone Sleep, Wounds, kick ass magic, lot of elven, not much though, realtionships, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulahn is first to his Keeper in clan Lavellan. He is chosen to go to the conclave to spy on the peace talks. Being the only elf in all of thedas pledged to Fen'harel is a burden on its own. Now he is the only survivor and must prove his innocence all while dealing with crazed templars, power hungry chancellors, freedom dunk mages, and people who try to kill him at least twice a day. Well this will be fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> sentences in elven are translated in parenthesis. Elven that has no translation will be underlined. Thoughts and disembodied voices are bolded. Some words will have a translation at the bottom. Enjoy!

How the hell did this end up happening in the first place? A Dalish elf, first to the keeper and promised to Fen’harel. Sending him to the conclave was obviously the best choice, right? Who better to trick and spy than the one Dalish elf in probably all of thedas who was promised to the God of tricksters! Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Now Sulahn was regretting his eagerness. He awoke in a dark cell with guards surrounding him. He had swords pointed at his neck and he was in iron manacles. He gasped as his left hand lit up like a wildfire, sending tremendous amounts of pain through his body. His mind was becoming dull from the pain and his body seemed to feel like it was made of lead. He could barely even look up as two women entered the room.

One of them walked behind him and spoke with a harsh tone that was thick with an accent though he could not place it. “Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” Sulahn tried to focus his thoughts but his vision blurred and his head swam. He couldn't process what was happening. He knew three things for certain.

1\. Everyone in the conclave died except for him.

2\. He was in a lot of pain.

3\. He was being blamed for the deaths, and that was never good. Especially for a Dalish elf.

Sulahn stayed quiet as the human circled him like a vulture, waiting for its target to drop dead from exhaustion. “Explain this.” The human grabbed his arm and his hand began to glow again sending waves of pain through his body.

His breathing became ragged as he tried to find the right words in the common tongue. “I…I can't.”

The human scoffed. “What do you mean you can't?”

“I don't know what that is or how it got there.”

The human surged forward and grabbed his shirt. “You're lying!”

The other human stepped forward and held her back. “We need him Cassandra.”

Sulahn knew that he had to say something. “Fen’harel protect me.”

She looked back to Sulahn. “Do you remember what happened? How this all began?”

Sulahn tried and his head started to feel like it weighed tons. “I…remember running. Things were chasing me…and then a woman.”

“A woman?”

“She reached out to me…but then.” Sulahn felt himself slowly slipping unconscious. He had to stay focused, keep his breathing under control.

Cassandra looked to the other woman. “Go to the forward camp, Lelianna. I will take him to the rift.”

She nodded and left. Cassandra approached him and changed his metal shackles for rope. “What did happen?”

Cassandra sighed. “It…will be easier to show you.”

~

Now after meeting a dwarf with his beard on his chest, a flat-ear apostate, and figuring out that he can seal these rifts in the veil, Sulahn was just fucking great!

Every step he took seemed to require more and more energy as he felt the mark grow and pulse with magic. As Sulahn started thinking about this whole mess he felt his knees buckle and his legs give out as he went face first into the snow. His body landed with a soft thud which alerted the three and they all rushed towards him, well all of them but Cassandra. Solas laid the younger elf's head on his lap as he used magic to check the body. “Chuckles, what's wrong with him?” Varric asked as he picked up Sulahn’s arm and let it fall back into the snow.

“His whole body is trying not to cave into this magic, but it's killing him at a faster pace than before. We need to get to the breach, quickly.” Solas examined his body and tried to heal what he could with magic.

“M…ma halani, emma enfanim.” (H…help me, I'm scared.)

Solas sighed as he gently stroked Sulahn's long platinum hair. “Hamin, da’len. Ne dar eth.” (Relax, little one. You are safe.) Sulahn's eyes went wide as he heard the flat-ear speak in his tongue.

“H…how do you know elven?”

Solas smiled warmly. “That is a story for another day. For now, we must get to the breach.” Sulahn nodded as Solas took his hand and helped him up.

~

After speaking with Chancellor Roderick(more like Chancellor asshole!) they decided to charge with the soldiers. Sulahn walked by carts filled with dead bodies and looked away in frustration. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Solas. “Da'len, it is not your fault.”

Sulahn smiled weakly. “For all we know.” He walked away leaving Solas with a look of concern. When they got to the actual fighting, they saw a large amount of demons attacking soldiers. “You shem'len just can't protect yourselves!” With that Sulahn charged into the chaos, stabbing enemies with sharp spikes made of ice and electrocuting others to a crisp. He saw a large terror demon attacking a well armed man. The man was slowly losing ground, so Sulahn closed his eyes and when they snapped open he was gone. He reappeared in between the beast and the man. The man jumped back as the demon swung at Sulahn. It seemed to freeze but it was surrounded by no ice. The man could hear the elf in front of him snarling and growling like a wild animal. “Ma halam!” (You are finished!) With that the elf sent a large bolt of lightning into the demon which screamed as it dissipated. Sulahn then charged towards the small rift and his hand started to burn. He ignored the pain and pushed his hand forward towards the rift. A small beam of light connected to his hand and he felt himself pushing his will to its limit. He pulled his hand back when he was all but spent and the beam was cut off and the rift closed. Sulahn fell to one knee as he breathed hard but slowly got up.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.” The human spoke in a ferelden accent and seemed to have respect for Cassandra.

“Do not congratulate me, commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.”

The commander looked surprised. “Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting here.”

Sulahn's shoulders tensed as he locked eyes with the commander. “I am your only hope, shem'len. I sympathize with your losses but do not think me helpless.” With that, Sulahn turned and kept moving. Cassandra sighed and followed him along with Varric and Solas.

They got to the breach and Sulahn stared at the large mass of energy in awe. “Fen’harel enaste! It's huge, how am I supposed to get up there?”

Solas looked oddly at the boy for a moment. “Did you just…never mind. No this rift is the first. It is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the breach.”

Sulahn looked nervously at the large rift. “Wait did you just say perhaps? Oh creators, fine but give me a moment.” Cassandra looked stunned but nodded. Sulahn dropped to his knees and put his hands together. “Fen'harel, shala ar, lasa ar etha. Emma ne len. Ghilani ar in din’an.” (Fen'Harel, protect me, grant me safety. I am your child. Guide me into death.)

Solas stared at the younger elf with confusion and Cassandra stood there in awe. “I did not realize that your people were so religious.” Sulahn closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his Vallaslin started to glow. They all took a step back as the glow faded. Cassandra had her sword pointed at Sulahn, her face laced with caution.

“Peace, shem'len. That was not magic, it was just a prayer. We should continue on, let's be done with this.” Sulahn got up and started walking towards the rift.

He approached the red lyrium and Varric grabbed his arm. “Don't touch that! It's evil.”

Sulahn growled at the red glow. “It smells tainted, almost like darkspawn.”

They all looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean tainted?”

“It's just the way it smells, nothing more.” Varric looked at him then released his arm. As they continued they could hear voices. Solas explained that they were memories in the fade and they began the task of fighting the demons. Cassandra was surprised when Sulahn didn't draw his staff but instead went straight towards the demon.

He formed blades of ice on his arms and slashed at it repeatedly. It took a lot of effort but through combined work and a lot of arrows, the demon was defeated. “Now, use the mark!” Sulahn nodded and pointed his hand towards the rift. A large beam of light connected itself to his hand and he gasped in pain. It was like he was being pulled into the fade, he could feel his mind being pulled, heard the whispers in his ears. He had to stop, before he was killed. He tried to break it off, pleading to his gods to help him. He felt the connection stop.

And then…nothing.

~

A large light lit up the sky. Everyone shielded their eyes and when the light had vanished they looked around for Sulahn. Varric cursed as he saw the limp body on the ground. “Shit! Seeker, Chuckles over here!” The three ran over to the battered and bruised body that lay in the dirt. Solas bent down to examine him. He rolled Sulahn over and was overcome with a look of dread.

“Solas…is he?” Cassandra could not even ask the question.

“No Seeker, he is alive but barely. We need to get him back to haven, quickly.” They all nodded and Cassandra gently picked up the limp body and held him close to her chest. She could hear the short and shallow breaths that Sulahn was taking, and his face was very pale.

They headed back to the town-now-fortress. One the way back, Solas was deep in thought. Varric walked over to him and nudged him with his elbow. “Hey Chuckles, you okay? You've been more serious than usual.”

Solas looked at the dwarf and nodded. “Just deep in thought. I must begin treating him immediately when we get back. I will need an assistant, that is if you do not mind being around magic.”

Varric chuckled. “You do realize that my best friend is a mage? An ass for sure, but a mage nonetheless.”

 Solas nodded gratefully. “Thank you, the boy has been through much. I am worried about his physical state as well as mental.”

Varric cocked an eyebrow. “How come you're taking such a mother hen role?”

Solas stopped walking and knit his eyebrows. “I am not, I am simply concerned for him.”

Varric rolled his eyes. “Yes because you've always had nothing but the utmost love for your fellow elves.”

Cassandra turned around. “Would you two hurry up! His condition is not getting any better.” They both nodded and picked up the pace towards haven.


	2. Panic and trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulahn wakes up in haven after attempting to seal the breach.

Sulahn groaned as his eyes slowly opened. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He could hear voices but there were muffled and his vision was blurry. “He's waking up!”

“He shouldn't be, he's not strong enough yet. Give me the vial.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Sulahn felt a hand hold his arm down and he tried to struggle against it. He had no idea what was going on and he didn't like that at all.

“Dammit!”

“What happened?”

“The desk just froze in a block of ice!” He grunted and cried out in pain as he felt his body being held down by two pairs of hands.

“Get the vial now!”

“He's scared that's why this is happening, you must let me calm him down!”

“I will not let anyone get hurt, especially you.”

There were so many voices now speaking quickly. “Move, let me drain his magic.”

“Are you serious! You could kill him!”

“I won't drain all of it.”

“I won't allow it.”

He felt the room around him become increasingly cold. “The ice is spreading!”

“Let me handle this.”

He felt a hand on his head and it rubbed his hair gently. “Hamin, da'len. Ne dar eth, hamin.” (Relax, little one. You are safe, rest.) Sulahn felt tears run down his cheeks as he felt a vial placed to his lips. “Drink, da'len. You will feel better.”

Sulahn slowly drank the cool liquid and soon started feeling sluggish again. “Emma…enfanim” (I'm…scared.) with that everything went black again.

~

Solas sat down on the chair and rubbed his temples. “All of you leave! You have done enough. Only Adan and I will be allowed to enter.” Cassandra came up to him.

“Do not think you are in charge, Solas. What did you say to him anyway. He seemed to relax afterwards.”

Solas got up and faced her. “I told him to relax, that he was safe and he needed to rest. As he lost consciousness, do you know what he said?” Cassandra shook her head. “He said he was scared. He is just a child! Yet you all continue to treat him like a war criminal!”

Cassandra rubbed her face with her hand as she used the other to dismiss Lelianna and Cullen. “Solas, how old is he?”

Solas sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “At most I would say twenty one, and that's if I'm hopeful. In reality he is probably seventeen maybe eighteen.”

Cassandra's eyes went wide. “I…I didn't know. Maker! Now I feel like a total idiot.”

Solas smiled to himself. “Well Seeker, it seems that we have finally found something that we can agree on.”

Cassandra scoffed and left the room. But before she shut the door she turned again. “Tell me when he wakes.” With that she left the room. Solas looked at the boy with warmth in his eyes as he gently rubbed his hand through the platinum hair, soothingly.

~

Sulahn's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the dim light inside the cabin. He saw a roof over his head a groaned as he tried to sit up. His attention was brought to the door as it opened and an elven girl walked in carrying a box. She dropped it when she saw him. “Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!” Sulahn looked at her, she was obviously a flat-ear.

His ears twitched nervously as he looked around. “Is this another prison?”

The girl stuttered as she looked confused. “I…no I don't think so.”

Sulahn was starting to panic. “Then where am I? Tell me!”

He was surprised when the girl dropped to her knees and bowed with her head on the floor. “I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, my lord. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for three days.”

Three days? Sulahn looked down and saw the mark light up, but he felt only a small amount of pain. “They're…pleased with me?”

The girl got up. “I don't know anything about that. I'm only saying what I heard. I…I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you're awake.”

Cassandra, the shem'len with the temper. Sulahn remembered how she forced him to come and risk his life. “Where is she?”

The girl started to back away. “In the chantry, with the Lord Chancellor, at once she said!” With that the elven girl ran out of the room. Sulahn got up and swore as the room started to spin. He steadied himself on the wall until he was sure that he could walk. He looked around the room and found some elf root which he chewed on gratefully. That would help his dizziness. He then read a note that he found about his condition for the past three days. Great there were templars! That was all he needed, more shems with swords pointed right at him! He rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed. “Fen'harel protect me.”

He slowly exited the cabin to see many people lined up bowing and watching him. He eyed them carefully and slowly walked towards the largest building in the small town. He could only assume that that was the chantry. A big brick building that looked like a prison, seemed about right. He carefully made his way up the path and took a deep breath before entering the large building. So many questions were running through his head. Some of the shem'len were calling him the ‘herald of Andraste’ wasn't that their goddess or something? How could he be a herald of her, he was Dalish and was already promised to a god. All these thoughts stopped as he heard voices in a small room.

“Have you gone completely mad? He should be taken to Val Royeux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes divine.”

He heard Cassandra. “I do not believe he is guilty.” Sulahn threw his hands up in frustration as he pretty much screamed in his head. _‘Well that's just fucking great! Because the only opinion that matters to me is some shem zealot who is armed to the teeth! By the way great idea to arm a crazy shem'len! Whoever had that idea should be thrown face first off of a mountain!’_.

“The elf failed, Seeker. The breach is still in the sky. For all you know, he intended it that way.” “

I do not believe that.”

“That is not for you to decide! Your duty is to serve the chantry.”

“My duty is to serve the principles on which the chantry was founded, chancellor. As is yours.”

Sulahn had had enough! He pushed open the door and was met by the faces of Chancellor asshole, The crazy zealot Cassandra, and the hooded woman who he thought was name Lelianna. The chancellor pointed to him and spoke with a commanding tone. “Chain him! I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” Sulahn tensed as he got ready for a fight.

Cassandra waved the two templars off. “Disregard that and leave us.” This surprised Sulahn but he didn't question it.

“You walk a dangerous line Seeker.”

“The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” The two were in each others faces. Sulahn was about to try to bet on who would win in a fight. But instead he decided to step in.

He snarled as he spoke, his ears were twitching anxiously. “I did everything I could and it almost killed me!”

“Yet you live! A convenient result insofar as you're concerned.”

“Have a care, Chancellor. The breach is not the only threat we face.”

Lelianna stepped in. “Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others-or have allies who yet live.”

“And I am a suspect?” Sulahn almost started laughing as a shem was accused of killing their Divine.

“You. And many others.”

“But not the prisoner!”

“I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called out to him for help.”

“So his survival, that thing on his hand-all a coincidence?” “Providence. The maker sent him to us in our darkest hour.”

Sulahn had to step in now. It was getting way to crazy. “You're crazy, seth’lin! I'm an elf, a Dalish elf! I don't even believe in your ‘maker’.”

“The maker does as he wills. It is not for me to say.”

Sulahn grabbed the bridge of his nose. As he tried to calm down. “But you just did!”

Lelianna decided to step in before things got too heated. “The breach still remains and your mark is still our only hope of closing it.”

The chancellor sneered. “This is not for you to decide.” Cassandra dropped a book on the table and at this point Sulahn couldn't even listen to the conversation anymore. His head was starting to swim again and the room was spinning.

“-what do you say?” Sulahn looked up and only Cassandra and Lelianna were in the room with him.

“W…what?”

“Will you join us? Join the inquisition and help us make this right?” Cassandra held out her hand.

Sulahn sighed. “Fine…for now. But don't expect me to play along with this whole ‘chosen one’ thing.” Sulahn turned around and left the room, leaving Cassandra standing their with her hand out, looking like an idiot.

Lelianna smirked. “Well that could have gone better.” Cassandra sighed as she put her hand down. “Lelianna, keep an eye on him. We still do not know what he is capable of.” Lelianna nodded and left.

~

Sulahn had to get out of here, he was feeling like his head was about to explode. Everywhere he looked, people were staring at him. He had to run, escape. Anywhere was better than here! He headed back to the cabin that he had woken up in and slammed the door shut. He put ice all around the door so that no one could enter. He shut all the windows and curled up with his knees to his chest, in the corner of the room. His breathing was ragged, he was panicking. He muttered prayers to himself, begging for his gods to save him, to wake up from this nightmare.

~

Cassandra was walking quickly throughout haven. Lelianna had no idea where the elf had gone, and that was very bad. She headed out to the training fields where she saw Cullen. “Commander, may I have a word with you in private?” Cullen nodded and directed her to his tent.

“Lady Cassandra, is something wrong?”

“I can't find him anywhere. Lelianna has no idea either. We can't let this get out and we need to find him. Maker only knows what he's doing.”

Cullen nodded. “I will search by the cabins and the tavern, see if maybe Varric or Solas has seen him. You should start at the forge and work your way around the lake. After you're done meet me in front of the Herald’s cabin.”

Cassandra nodded and the two went in their separate directions. Cullen decided that he would start at the Herald’s cabin. He quickly made his way over and tried to open the door. It was barred shut. He went to the side of the cabin and peeked through one of the windows. He heard erratic breathing and saw the elf huddled in the corner. He knew what was happening, it didn't take a genius but he remembered how bad his panic attacks were even to this day. He spoke in a soft voice so he wouldn't frighten him. “Herald, are you okay?” He saw his ears twitch but quickly stepped back as a wall of ice covered the window. He went around to the other side and saw the same thing. This mage was powerful enough to cast without so much as looking in the direction of his target. This was going to be difficult.

Cullen went to find Cassandra, he would need some help.

~

Cullen saw Cassandra talking to Harrit, the blacksmith. Cullen went over and motioned to Cassandra. “I found him, but I need your help.” Cassandra nodded and followed Cullen to the cabin.

“He's in here, it looks like he's having a panic attack. He's frightened and very powerful. Those two are not a good combination.”

Cassandra nodded. “Why not just enter the cabin?”

Cullen pushed on the door. “It seems to be frozen shut, likely with magic.” Cassandra nodded and closed her eyes. She put her hand up to the door and felt the familiar tingle rise in her hand. She heard the ice crack and crumble then nodded to Cullen. They both entered the room slowly and shut the door behind them. Sulahn tensed as he heard the door open and close. He blocked off the room with ice, creating a wall in between the human's and himself. Cassandra concentrated and negated the magic again. Cullen motioned for them both to stop as he saw the elf tense again.

“Cassandra, look at the way he's breathing.” Cassandra realized that the young elf was taking shallow breaths that were rushed and animal like. His lime green eyes seemed to glow like the mark on his hand in the now dark room.

“Commander, I think you are better suited at this than I.”

Cullen nodded as he took a step towards the now shaking body. “It's alright, we won't hurt you. I just want to help. I know that you're scared and believe me I know what it's like.” Cullen stopped as he heard Sulahn emit a low growl from his throat.

Cassandra backed up a little bit. “It's like he's a cornered animal.”

Cullen sighed as he sat down on the ground crisis cross. “Think of it like this: if you think that your life is threatened, wouldn't you do anything to survive? Even if that means resorting back to your most basic survival instincts.” Cassandra nodded as Cullen continued to speak. “He is in an unfamiliar place where one minute he was being held as prisoner, and now as a herald of someone else’s faith. Threatened with death one minute and the next being placed on a podium. It has seemed like a long time for us but he just woke up. It is still fresh in his mind.”

Sulahn could barely hear what they were saying, all he could hear was the blood roaring in his ears. Every muscle, every bone, every nerve screamed fight! But he knew he would lose. Even if he could get past these two, there were probably hundreds of humans here. He was good, but not immortal. He would tire out after taking down maybe eighty of them, and then he would just be taken back to a cell and executed.

“Lady Cassandra, could you head to the tavern and get some fruit for me, as well as a pitcher of water?” Cassandra cocked an eyebrow.

“Why would you need that?”

Cullen chuckled. “Because we need to earn his trust. Cassandra nodded and left leaving Cullen and Sulahn staring at each other. The human’s eyes were filled with concern while Sulahn's were filled with ferocity and fear. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around the room and attempted to make conversation. “So…compared to the rest of us, they gave you a pretty nice space. I have to sleep in a tent, and it is not very warm to say the least.” Sulahn growled again. “My name is Cullen by the way. We met on the battle field but we didn't really get proper introduction, and I wasn't the nicest to you. I'm sorry about that.”

Sulahn just stared at the human remembering his voice when he had woken up. ‘He wanted to drain my magic, tried to kill me. I definitely can't trust him.’

Sulahn tensed as the door opened and Cassandra walked back in with a basket of different fruit and a pitcher of water. “I hope you know that everyone was staring at me like I had three heads.”

Cullen chuckled and took the basket and pitcher. “I appreciate it, Cassandra.” Sulahn eyed the fruit and his ears twitched up and down. Cullen cocked and eyebrow and smiled. “Cassandra did you see that?”

“See what? His ears twitched again, so what?”

Cullen took out an apple and showed it to Sulahn. “His ears twitched up and down instead of back and forth. It's progress…I think.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and smiled. “You think? I swear, how I am still alive is a total mystery.” Sulahn snarled as Cassandra tried to take step towards him. She held her hands up in surrender as she backed up. Cullen chuckled again as he held out the apple.

“You know I don't think you've eaten in three or four days. You should probably eat something. It might help you feel better.” Cullen jumped as the apple froze in his hand.

Cassandra chuckled. “So commander, I see that Josephine has some competition as ambassador.” “

You're not helping!” Cullen and Cassandra both turned as the apple lifted from his hand and floated towards Sulahn. It landed in his hands and the ice melted. He ate quickly and gulped it down. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. He finished the apple in about a minute and licked his hands. He stopped dead as he heard Cassandra and Cullen chuckling and started growling again.

 For the first time Cullen saw Sulahn's face. “Cassandra, look at his tattoos. They're glowing, it kind of looks like a wolf.”

Cassandra thought for a moment and put her hand on Cullen's shoulder. “I'll be right back, I'm going to get Solas and see what he thinks of this.” Cassandra left and Cullen sat watching as Sulahn continued to growl.

~

Cassandra walked quickly and headed to Solas’ cabin. She knocked on the door and waited, tapping her foot.

Solas opened the door and was surprised to see the Seeker at his door. “Cassandra, what can I do for you you?”

“Solas I need your assistance with something. Could you please follow me.” The two headed back towards Sulahn's cabin.

When they reached the cabin Cassandra spoke quietly. “You must stay quiet for now.” Solas cocked an eyebrow but nodded and followed her inside.

~

Solas’ eyes widened at the sight he saw. Cullen, commander of the inquisition sitting criss cross on the floor in front of a cowering ‘herald of andraste’ who was balled up in the corner. Solas felt a pit form in his stomach as he saw the Vallaslin glowing. “When did this happen?”

“We found him in here not long ago. Do not worry it is only a panic attack.”

Solas pushed past Cassandra and pulled Cullen back on his feet. “Seeker, that is no panic attack. It may have started out that way but it is now much more.” The two humans looked confused. “You see his Vallaslin, the tattoos on his face, they are glowing. It is a last defense used by certain Dalish. They become like a wild animal, and if provoked will attack friend and foe alike.”

“Solas, how do we stop it?” Cassandra asked as she started to draw her sword.

“Seeker, put it away! That will provoke him even more. Let me handle this.” Solas looked towards Sulahn and took a step forward.

“Banal da'len, ne etha. Hamin mala elgar.” (Stop da'len, you are safe. Rest your spirit.) Solas raised his hand to Sulahn's face and his hand glowed blue. The Vallaslin on Sulahn's face stopped glowing and Sulahn gasped as he let out a whimper and fell over onto his side. Solas put down his hand and exhaled. “Commander, you may now approach him. He will not remember anything that happened and will be paralyzed for a few minutes. I would suggest waiting until he regains control of his body before approaching him if you truly want him to trust you.”

Cullen nodded and walked over to Sulahn who's eyes were open and staring at him. “It's alright. I'll stay here until you can move, I won't touch you until then.” Cullen sat down on the floor again and waited.

~

Sulahn whimpered as feeling slowly returned to his body. He saw Cullen staring up at him with a worried look on his face. “It's alright, I won't hurt you.”

Sulahn tried to get up but fell back down again. “W…where am I?”

Cullen helped Sulahn sit up but hesitated when Sulahn whimpered. “You're in your cabin in Haven. You don't remember anything?”

Sulahn gasped as his nerves went on fire, he was always sensitive after resorting to that. “I…I panicked, so I did something that I am not suppose to do unless my life is threatened. I always remember little after it happens, but it leaves me in a good amount of pain.” Sulahn gasped as Cullen's hand grazed his ear.

“Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Sulahn blushed as he avoided the human's gaze. “Y…you didn't hurt me.”

Cullen was now very confused. “Well why did you gasp then? Was my glove too cold?” Sulahn nodded.

“Please just…help me to my bed.” Cullen nodded and put his arm around Sulahn's waist and slung his arm over his shoulder. They went slowly to the bed.

“If I'm going to fast, tell me.”

Sulahn nodded and was set down on his bed slowly. “Th…thank you.” Cullen nodded and watched as Sulahn slowly laid down on his bed. “I’m okay now. Thank you.”

“Of course, herald.”

Sulahn winced as he heard that word. Cullen noticed as the elf flinched. “Yeah…herald.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I can call you something else if you want.”

He watched as the young elf's ears twitched up and down. “S…Sulahn. That's my name, Sulahn.”

Cullen smile warmly. “Of course, rest well Sulahn.”

Sulahn blushed again and caught Cullen's hand as he started to leave. “P…please don't go. I don't want to be alone again.” Cullen nodded and pulled over a chair to the bed. "Would you truly have killed me?"

Cullen looked surprised and then remembered the first time that Sulahn had woken up. "No, I was going to drain it only enough so that the ice would recede. Any more than that would be cruel." Sulahn nodded and put his head down. Cullen watched as Sulahn's eyes slowly closed and waited until his breathing evened out and deepened.

The elf was cute, Cullen couldn't deny that. ‘Why did he gasp when I touched his ear? He said my glove was cold. He is really cute when he's sleeping though, and he's just scared of being in a new place.’ Cullen took off his glove and brushed his fingers against the elf's ears. He was surprised when Sulahn whimpered and his breathing got harder. Cullen did it again just to see if the reaction would be the same. He got the same reaction except this time it started out as a moan and turned into a whimper. Cullen blushed as he realized what was happening. He quickly got up and quietly made his way back to his tent, after covering Sulahn with a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth'lin: thin blood(an insult)


	3. Thoughts and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has to get rid of these thoughts of Sulahn. Sulahn runs into an old friend in front of Haven and Cassandra gets bitchslapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut in the beginning not much though.

It was getting dark as Cullen quickly return to his tent. His face was burning red. Cullen thanked the maker for the fact that he didn't have to share a tent. He quickly laid down and unlaced his pants. He was already hard, he couldn't get the picture of Sulahn moaning out of his head, the way his platinum colored hair lay splayed out around him, how his small body fit perfectly against his own. Cullen took off his gloves and ghosted his fingers over his already hard member. Cullen bit back a moan as he started teasing his fingers over the head. He raised his fingers and saw that they were already slick. Cullen couldn't hold on much longer, he could hear the elf's small whimpers in his ears and could feel the heat of his body against his own. Cullen grabbed the bottom of his shaft and held back a moan. It took all of his power to not make a sound. He started pumping slowly. Up and down up and down progressively getting faster and faster. Cullen's breathing became faster and faster as he neared the edge. But he wanted to get as much out of this as he could, so as he reached climax he grabbed the base and gasped as his orgasm subsided. He started pumping again and rocked his hips in time with his hand. He pictured what the elf would look like under him, body bare and glistening with sweat. Whimpering his name and arching as Cullen brought him over the edge again and again. Cullen's eyes rolled back as he exploded in his hand. He laid back on his bedroll, panting. As he came down from the bliss, he wiped his hand on a handkerchief he kept with him. He couldn't believe this was happening! Cullen was straight, or at least he thought that he was. But damn Sulahn was so sexy! So adorable and innocent it drove him mad. Cullen cleaned himself up and changed into his sleep clothes. He decided to skip dinner tonight and just go to sleep. He didn't know how he would face Sulahn in the morning without blushing like a love struck teenager.

~

As the sun started to rise over the horizon about a week later, Sulahn woke up, gasping for air in his bed. “Only a dream, it was only a dream.” He assured himself over and over again yet he still didn't believe it. “I can't sit around here, I have to do something to get my mind off of things. Maybe I'll go practice my casting or something.” Sulahn got up and got dressed. He decided to go barefoot instead of using those creator damned shoes. He couldn't understand how people wore those things. He left his staff next to his bed, he would need to make a new one soon, he had been using the same staff for years. He decided that he would go into the forest and find some good wood to make a new staff.

~

As Cassandra was headed for her usual spot to train she saw Sulahn walking out the main gates and decided to follow him. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard him speak after about ten minutes of walking. “You know, if you ever hope to sneak up on me you should stand downwind and probably stop stepping on every branch.” Sulahn turned around and glared at her through knotted and messy hair.

Cassandra couldn't help but stifle a laugh. “I'm sorry but I couldn't help but be curious, especially since you aren't even wearing shoes. How are you even still able to feel your toes?”

Sulahn rolled his eyes and lifted one of his feet showing the orange glow that surrounded it. “Just a small amount of fire magic to melt the snow around my feet. Now that your curiously is sated, leave. me. alone.” Sulahn turned around and started walking again.

Cassandra sighed and kept following him. “What are you even doing out here?”

Sulahn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he bent down and pulled up some elfroot then kept walking. “If you must know, I'm looking for a good tree.”

“Why?”

“To make a new staff.”

Cassandra stopped. “You know, you could just ask Harritt to make you a staff.”

Sulahn stopped utterly annoyed and glared daggers at the human. “I would rather fall off the side of a mountain and walk through a blizzard in just my small clothes than ask a human to make a staff for me.” Cassandra stood there stunned as Sulahn smirked and walked off. Sulahn continued until he saw a good looking tree and formed a blade made of ice and slashed cleanly through the trunk. Sulahn proceeded to slice off and trim the trunk until it was a thick beam that was light enough for him to carry using magic. Sulahn nodded at his handiwork and started walking back to Haven.

~

Cassandra was walking back to Haven when she heard a commotion at the horse pen. She ran over quickly to see some of the soldiers trying to calm a large…moose? It was a muddy grey with dark purple fur on its chest and down its muzzle. Cassandra came over to help get it under control. After putting multiple ropes around its antlers they tried to pull it down to the ground. While trying her best to assist the soldiers some of the ropes broke and the animal jumped over the pen.

Everyone stopped when they heard a loud and commanding voice. “Banal! Stop! All of you, release the ropes this instance!” They all looked to see Sulahn with a large wooden beam on the ground next to him. His shoulders were tensed and his hands were curled into fists. Everyone including Cassandra let go of the ropes.

The animal charged at Sulahn but he seemed to stand his ground. Cassandra drew her sword and ran towards them as the animal stopped and head butted the elf which sent him flying to the ground. “Herald!” Cassandra ran over towards the elf but stopped as she heard Sulahn laugh as he got up slowly and rubbed his head which was now bleeding.

“Ow, haha! Renan you made me bleed this time. Fenedhis! I think that's gonna leave a mark.” The hart reared and made an odd sound as it licked the blood off of the young elf's forehead. His face turned to Cassandra and he was back to glaring daggers. “Who the hell tried to rope her!”

The soldier behind Cassandra started to shake so much that you could hear the clinking of his armor. Cassandra knew that she couldn't let the soldier get in the way of this angry little elf so she spoke up. “It was I, your worship.” She looked at the soldier who silently thanked her. She turned her head just in time to receive a slap across the face. She stood stunned as she saw Sulahn, who was only tall enough to reach her nose with his hand stretched out. She put a gloved hand to her cheek which stung. “Never…again.” Sulahn turned and and beckoned to the animal, who followed him towards the small area past the tents that had patches of grass.

Varric walked up to Cassandra who was still in shock. “Um…Seeker you okay?”

Cassandra let out a short snort of surprise. “I…I honestly have no idea.” Varric sighed and rolled his eyes. “Didn't think Scruff had it in him.”

Cassandra who had recovered from her shock looked to the dwarf. “Scruff?”

Varric nodded and put his hands on his hips as he gleamed with pride. “Yup. Took me a week but I finally came up with a nickname for him. He looks kind of scruffy so Scruff.”

Cassandra looked at the young elf who was now brushing dirt out of the animal’s hair with a wet brush. She could see the white fur under all of the grime. It almost seemed similar to Sulahn's hair color but was more of a cream color instead of platinum. Sulahn wet the brush again in a bucket of hot water and brushed the animal.

His ears twitched as he heard footsteps approach. He knew who it was right away by the cursing and swearing. “Varric, I think you may need to wear heels if you want to be able to see your knees in this snow.

He heard the dwarf chuckle. “Very funny. So what is it and what's its name?”

The elf turned. “ _She_ is a hart, and her name is Renan. It means voice, she has a beautiful voice.” The hart let out a beautiful bugle. Sulahn chuckled and continued to brush Renan.

“Look, I think you could have gone a little easier on the Seeker. I'm pretty sure that she's still in the same spot you left her in.”

The elf huffed and dipped the brush in the bucket again. “Do you know why Renan panicked so much when they put ropes on her?” Varric shrugged. “Because Dalish don't use harnesses or saddles. We create a bond with one hart or halla and build trust with them until they permit us to rid them. We do not train them and force metal in their mouth. It disgusts me to see horses subjugated to that, but they've been bred to be mindless. They can no longer sing, and it breaks my heart. To think of Renan like that, I lost my temper.”

Varric nodded. “So you don't use reigns or a saddle when you ride her?”

“Nope.”

“Then how does she know which way you want to go?”

Sulahn chuckled as Renan nudged him with her nose. “I can't explain it but she just knows. It's like a spiritual connection. I can understand what she says without her having to do anything more than look into my eyes.”

Varric whistled. “Impressive Scruff, you gotta teach me how you do that.”

Sulahn turned to the dwarf. “Scruff?”

Varric nodded. “Yeah, it's your nickname, speaking of which, you still have bed head. I think you should brush it out before it gets too knotty.” Sulahn rolled his eyes as Varric waved and walked away.

~

Cassandra was surprised for the second time that day as she walked into Josephine’s office to a pouting Sulahn who was sitting on top of Josephine’s desk. Josephine looked out from behind the you elf and had a sparkle in her eye as she held a brush in her hand. “Ah Lady Cassandra, what can I do for you?”

Cassandra knitted her eyebrows as she took in the scene. “What is going on?”

Sulahn grumbled in response and then squeaked as Josephine brushed through a knot. “Sorry, sorry. I'll try to be more careful. Ah, I saw Sulahn walking here walking through Haven with his hair in tangles and I brought him in here so I could brush it out.”

Sulahn winced. “You know Josephine, for someone so…you you’re a lot stronger than you look.”

Josephine giggled in response. “I will take that as a complement, my friend.”

Cassandra leaned against the wall and smirked. “When did you two get to friendly?”

Josephine motioned for Sulahn to look down. “About a few days ago, Sulahn here was looking a little down so I brought him some stew that is popular among Dalish and in exchange he helped me with my elven. And then we just became friendlier.” Cassandra nodded still confused.

“Josephine also sort of reminds me of one of my older sisters, Assani. Assani always used to brush my hair so I…permitted it. Also Josephine can be very scary when she wants to be.” Josephine smiled warmly as she started braiding his hair.

“No no no! You are not braiding my hair!” Sulahn jumped off the table and undid the braid. Josephine crossed her arms, frustrated.

“Oh come now, it will look adorable on you! Plus if you get into a fight, it will just be in the way if it is down.”

Sulahn took a piece of string from his pocket and tied his hair in a low ponytail. “There, now it won't.”

Josephine huffed and sat down at her desk after handing Sulahn the hairbrush. “Fine, but promise me that I will get to brush it out before breakfast every morning.”

Sulahn sighed knowing when he had lost. “Fine, now then if we're done. Cassandra could I speak with you in private?” Cassandra nodded and the two went into the make shift war room.

 “I…I wanted to apologize for um slapping you.” Sulahn looked at his feet and spoke softly.

Cassandra smiled at him and slapped him on the back which caused the elf to yelp in pain. “I honestly didn't think you had it in you. You impressed me.” Sulahn smiled at her but stopped as Cassandra poked him in the chest. The human's face was now terrifying. “But don't. you. ever. do. that. again. Understand?” Sulahn nodded as his ears twitched. Cassandra sighed. “Good, now then I have some things to do but I expect to see you at the tavern tonight.”

Sulahn tilted his head. “Why the tavern?”

“For dinner, you skinny elf! You look like you haven't eaten in days.”

Sulahn scoffed. “That's not true. I just don't eat much, usually some fruit for breakfast then more fruit for dinner and sometimes a little bit of ram for dinner if I can find a nice one outside Haven.”

“You hunt? Why not just eat in the tavern?”

Sulahn blushed as he looked down at his feet. “I'm...scared of being around so many humans in an enclosed room.”

Cassandra at this point felt really bad for the young elf. She kept forgetting that he was just a kid. “Don't worry, between Varric and myself, there is no one who would dare touch you.”

Sulahn nodded and whispered as Cassandra left the room. “Ma serannas.”


	4. Fear makes us change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulahn tries facing his fears and makes a decision that will most definitely change the way Cassandra and the rest view him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of fluff. Wanted to try out this idea that I had so I hope you like it!

That night Sulahn walked up to the tavern door and flinched as he heard all of the voices inside. They were probably all human give or take a few dwarves and city elves. He took a deep breath and entered the tavern quietly. He stayed near the walls and tried to not be seen, which for an elf with platinum colored hair was pretty difficult. He saw Cassandra, Varric, Cullen, Josephine, and Lelianna sitting in the corner and quickly made his way over. He tapped Cassandra on the shoulder and she turned to see a scared little elf who was practically shaking in his…well he wasn't wearing any foot wear so pants. She sighed as she brought up a chair next to her and motioned for him to sit. “It's alright, just take a breath and sit down.”

Sulahn nodded and took a seat. “Ma serannas.”

Varric arched an eyebrow. “Wait a sec, Scruff are you scared?” Sulahn nodded and his ears twitched anxiously as he fidgeted in his seat.

Cullen noticed the elf's presence and blushed as he saw the elf fidget nervously. Cullen stood up suddenly. “I must excuse myself, I still have a lot of work to do. Good night to all of you.” With that he left the tavern.

Varric cleared his throat to get the rest of the tables’ attention. “Well aside from Curly being a workaholic, I would like to make a toast! To Scruff, for finally joining us for dinner. It only took you a damn week.” They all nodded and clinked cups.

“So Lavellan, why did it take you so long to join us?” Lelianna looked at the elf with a smirk.

“I…um just haven't been hungry but Cassandra said that you all were wondering where I was so I decided to join you.” Lelianna hummed in disbelief but didn't pry. Josephine passed him a plate of food.

There were many foods that he had never seen before. He poked the oval shaped food on his plate and stared at it. “What is that?” They all looked at him like he had five heads.

Josephine giggled as she wiped her mouth. “You mean you've never seen a potato before?”

Sulahn shook his head and poked at it again. “Is it any good?”

Cassandra sighed as she took her fork and knife and cut the potato in half and placed a small square of butter on it. “Here, wait until the butter melts and then eat it.”

Sulahn sniffed it. “What's butter?”

Varric chuckled and eventually stopped as he saw the serious look on the elf's face. “Wait, seriously? How do the Dalish live?”

Sulahn's ears twitched as his eyebrows knit together. “What do you mean? We eat meat, stew, fruits and berries…um sometimes we get bread if we can find wheat or trade for it with other clans or in small human settlements. We eat jam and honey on the bread and we use different herbs to give the food different tastes. Like felanderis makes something bitter, while crystal grace makes it sweet.”

They all looked at each other. “Well what about carrots and other vegetables?”

Sulahn shook his head. “We don't stay in one place long enough to farm. We can't risk it.”

“What do you mean, Scruff?”

“Well a lot of cities and nobles don't like it when Dalish stay in the woods near the land they apparently own. They have so much land, you'd think that a large forest they never enter or go near would be fair game, but nope. If we stay to long, we risk letting our presence being known and that usually leads to…bad things.”

They all exchanged worried glances. Josephine decided to change the subject. “Um…why don't you tell us about your family? You said something about having sisters?”

Sulahn smiled and nodded. “Yes Assani and Reva, Assani is a healer and Reva is a hunter. Both of them are very talented, and both helped to raise me.”

Josephine took a sip of her wine before speaking. “Why did your sisters raise you?”

Sulahn looked down at his food. “My parents were killed when I was very young, so my sisters took it upon themselves to raise me.” They all saw the elf's ears droop.

“I…I'm very sorry for making you speak about it. Come try your potato, they taste very good.” Sulahn looked at the oval on his plate and scooped up a small amount and tentatively took a bite. He hummed in response as his ears twitched again. Lelianna and Josephine both giggled and Cassandra and Varric chuckled as the elf quickly ate the potato. He then tried the other various foods on his plate.

~

After dinner everyone said goodbye and headed back to their respected rooms. Sulahn stopped at his cabin and saw Renan laying down while chewing on some grass. She was sitting under a tarp that had been propped up with a few poles to create a makeshift roof. He sat next to her and picked up the staff that he had been making. He took out his small knife and continued to carve the stick and create patterns in it. He hummed to himself as he leaned against Renan's warm fur and sighed as the hart fell asleep.

Cullen was walking the grounds since he couldn't sleep. He saw two figures on the side of Sulahn's cabin so he went to go investigate. He stopped and smiled warmly at the sight. Sulahn had fallen asleep against the beautiful hart with a knife in his hand. “That's just an accident waiting to happen.” Cullen said softly to himself as he went to pick up the sleeping elf. Renan woke up and huffed at him and he held his arms up in surrender. “I only want to bring him inside, so that he doesn't catch a cold or worse.” The hart seemed to agree and placed her head back down as Cullen picked up the sleeping body. He looked down at Sulahn who's head was against his chest. His breathing was even and steady and that seemed to fill the human with relief.

Cullen slowly brought him into the cabin and was about to place him on his bed as he heard the elf mumbling. “Have to remember…can’t act scared in front of them.” Sulahn shivered and snuggled closer into Cullen's chest. The human sat down on the bed with the elf's lithe body still in his arms. Cullen blushed as he unbuttoned the elf's shirt and unlaced his pants. He had to stay focused! Cullen took the pajamas out of the small trunk at the foot of the bed and dressed the elf. He laid the body gently on the bed and covered him. He took one more glance at the elf and smiled before leaving the cabin and shutting the door softly behind him. He decided that he would try to go back to sleep.

~

Sulahn woke up in his bed the next morning. He was confused as he saw he was in his pajamas and sniffed the room. A blush spread on the elf's face and ears as he recognized the scent in his room. “He…he carried me in here and dressed me for bed?” Sulahn quickly got up and dressed in fresh clothes and made his way outside to Renan. He nudged the hart gently to wake her up. “R…Renan please tell me that Cullen didn't carry me into bed last night and changed my clothing.” The hart exhaled and nuzzled its face up against Sulahn's. “Y…you can't be serious!” The elf sat down next to the large animal and stared, bewildered and most of all embarrassed. “Fen'harel please strike me where I stand!”

He looked up when he heard chuckling and saw Solas. “You know da'len, that is not a very productive request.” Sulahn just groaned and buried his face in his hands. Solas sat down next to the elf and put his hand on his shoulder. “What troubles you?”

The younger elf sighed. “Hahren, you wouldn't understand. And it's too embarrassing.”

Solas smiled and pat the young elf's head. “I promise not to laugh.”

Sulahn nodded. “ok. I was carving a new staff last night outside with Renan, and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed under the covers. I got curious so I sniffed around, just to see if I could recognize the scent.”

“I'm going to guess that you recognized the scent.”

Sulahn nodded. “It was…um Cullen's. That means that he carried me into my cabin, undressed me and put me in bed. All while I was fast asleep in his arms.”

Solas rubbed his head. “Da'len are you worried that he will think less of you?”

Sulahn nodded and blushed deeply. “It's just that, I'm supposed to be this ‘herald’ and make all these decisions and he's the commander of the inquisitions armies now playing babysitter for me, twice. P…plus he saw me only in my small clothes!”

Solas exhaled. “So he did stay with you until you gained awareness that day? Well I'm glad that he did. And speaking of which, what were you thinking! Invoking a gods name is a last defense not a remedy for a panic attack!” Solas smacked him upside the head and stared at him angrily.

“Ir Abelas, hahren. I won't do it again.”

Solas sighed and got up. “Good. And I do not think the commander would think less of you just because you fell asleep outside. Now go get something to eat, we still have to prepare for our journey to Val Royeux today.”

Sulahn jumped up. “I totally forgot! Aw man, I'm not done with my staff, I'll just have to use my old one until I can finish it.” With that Sulahn ran back into the cabin and came out a little later with his traveling clothes on and an apple in his mouth. He stopped in front of Solas and held the apple in his hand and bowed. “Hahren thank you…for everything that you've done for me.

Solas cocked an eyebrow. “Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye.”

“I'm not! I…just wanted to thank you before I forgot.” With that Sulahn put the apple back in his mouth and ran off. Solas rolled his eyes playfully as the younger elf ran past him to go get ready for the trip.

~

As Cullen was watching the recruits train, he saw a flash of silver as he turned to see Sulahn running around Haven. Cullen rolled his eyes and smiled as he caught the elf's eye. Sulahn stopped suddenly and blushed deeply as he slowly walked over to Cullen. “I…um…th…thank you for br... bringing me into my cabin last n...night.”

Cullen could see the elf fidgeting and couldn't help smiling. _‘He's so adorable, I probably shouldn't have done all that though. It probably embarrassed him.’_ Cullen thought to himself as he coughed awkwardly to compose himself before speaking. “It was no problem, though you do know that you fell asleep with a knife in your hands, right?”

Sulahn nodded. “I was working on my knew staff.”

Cullen chuckled. “Well I won't keep you from whatever it is that you are doing. Have a good trip.” Cullen smiled warmly and watched the elf run off.

~

Sulahn smiled to himself as he finished packing a backpack. He took the staff he had been working on as well as the one he had been using. This was his chance! He heard a knock on the door and quickly closed his pack. Cassandra entered the room and saw him standing with his hands behind his back. “What can I do for you?”

“We are leaving in half an hour, meet us at the front gates, Sulahn.”

“Okay see you then.” The elf flashed a shy grin as he waited for Cassandra to leave. She cocked an eyebrow but decided to trust the elf.

As soon as she left Sulahn sighed and opened one of the side windows. He jumped out and climbed the rocks slowly. He whistled softly and Renan came around the back and hopped up the rocks. The elf took out a map and held it up for the hart to see. “Okay Renan, we have thirty minutes to get a head start. We’ll head back through the forest and head here. After that we head to a port city, possibly hide in an alienage for a couple of days and we’ll catch a boat back to the free marches. Then we can get back home. Last I heard, the clan was near Wycome because of all the rifts. Once we get back I can help clear a safe path to our next destination.” The hart nudged his arm and huffed. “Look it's stable, hahren Solas will be able to figure it out he's really smart and powerful. Garas, before the others catch on to what we’re doing.” With that, Sulahn got onto Renan's back and the hart galloped towards the gates that lead out of the mountains.

~

Cassandra tapped her foot impatiently as she stood at the gates with Solas and Varric. “That's it! He's now an hour late, I'm going to go see what's taking him so long. Cassandra headed towards the cabin with Varric and Solas right behind her. They all stopped when they say that Renan was gone .

“Um…Seeker where'd the hart go? Doesn't she usually go everywhere with Scruff?”

Cassandra stood there clenching her fists. “That little brat!” She barged into his cabin and saw that one of the side windows was open and the cabin was pretty much picked clean except for furniture and other miscellaneous things. Varric chuckled as he picked up a note and read it aloud.

_Dear Cassandra,_

_I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can do this. I'm only a kid who just turned seventeen. I really hate being around humans, well most humans some of you aren't so bad I guess. But I'm heading back home. I never asked for any of this and I don't do so well under pressure. I'm sure things will be fine since the breach is stabilized and knowing Hahren, he will come up with a solution in just a matter of weeks. I have the utter most confidence that the inquisition will be a force to be reckoned with, just don't come after me. So I gotta go before you realize what's going on and again sorry._

_P.s. Thank Josephine for me. She lent me a dictionary and some children's books on how to read. I'll send you a letter once I get back home and we reach a major city. Oh and don't look for me!_

_-Sulahn Lavellan (Scruff) & Renan _

Cassandra was fuming as she heard the last of the letter. “Varric, go get me Lelianna…Now!” Varric stopped laughing when he saw Cassandra's face.

“You know, maybe we should just give Scruff a little time to sort this out. He…might come back, maybe.” Cassandra glared at him. “Okay I'll go get her.” With that the dwarf headed towards Lelianna's tent.

“Solas, is there anyway you can locate him using magic?”

“I believe so. But I will only be able to do it if he sleeps tonight.” Cassandra nodded and headed towards the Chantry.

~

Sulahn had now been walking for hours beside Renan and he was exhausted. “Renan, I think we should make camp for the night. Then we'll rest for a few hours and head out at dawn. Come on let's make some shelter.” With Renan's help they pulled some branches off of the trees and created a small fire. Sulahn took out a blanket that he had packed and draped it over Renan and himself after melting the snow around the area. He soon leaned against the warm fur of the animal and drifted off to sleep.

~

He was a walking around Haven again. The people were just shadows of grey so he knew it was a dream. “What in the world were you thinking!” Sulahn squeaked as he turned around to face a very angry Solas.

Sulahn looked at his feet and fidgeted. “I can't do this! I'm just a kid, you'll be able to find a solution soon and by that time I'll be long gone.”

Solas pinched the bridge of his nose as he exhaled. “Da'len, you don't think I've tried to find another solution? You are our only hope.”

Sulahn felt tears well up in his eyes. “You don't want me, you just want the mark! All I want is to go home, back to my family! Human's already ruined my life once, I don't need them doing it again.”

“Most still think you a murderer! If you go back then you risk the safety of your clan. Do you not realize that?”

Sulahn stood there in shock. “I…then I'll just wander around until I can find a way to get this stupid mark off me, or I'll dye my hair so that I can go home and not risk the clan. They need my help, I'm the first!”

“Yes and that must mean running away from your problems and playing pretend the rest of your life, trying to reclaim a culture that has been lost for ages.” Solas sneered as he lost his temper.

“You have no idea how hard we work to keep the ways of our people. At least we try! And I won't be the one to doom my clan just so that I can play herald for a bunch of shems and be paraded around as some kind of figurehead for a power hungry zealot drunk on revenge!” Sulahn stopped as he forced out the last part. Cassandra was a friend to him and here he was saying these things about her. He couldn't go back now even if he wanted to. “Look, hahren I'm grateful for everything you've done but I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. The best thing I can do is leave before I do something foolish and doom the inquisition to ruin. Tell them I'm sorry, goodbye.”

“Da'len wait!” Solas tried to reach out as the image of Sulahn faded away.

~

Solas woke up in his bed, breathing heavily _'How could he choose to exit the dream...unless!'_ He looked around the room to see Cassandra and Varric staring at him with concern. “He believes that he is not strong enough to do this and that we would be better off without him. He is heading back to his clan.”

“We need to stop him, where will he be headed?”

Cassandra sighed as she opened a map and placed it on her lap.

Varric came over and pointed to a pass. “Well if he's going to leave, he'll probably want to get out of Ferelden and head to Orlais where the inquisition has no power. We've acquired some thanks to Nightingale’s ties with Bann Teagan but we've got no foothold in Orlais. From there he would head to a port town but not a crowded one since he could be easily described. So he'll probably take this pass and head north.” Varric hesitated for a moment.

“Varric, what aren't you telling us?” Cassandra tried to catch the dwarf’s gaze.

“Well Seeker, he could also head directly to Denerim and hide in the alienage, then take a boat to the free marches from there because of Ruffle’s and Nightingale’s contacts in Orlais so it's really a fifty fifty chance.”

Cassandra sighed as she looked at Solas. “Could you get any reading on him whatsoever?”

Solas nodded. “Thankfully, he was upset enough to forget and remove his magic from the dream before he left. I can use that to determine the general direction of the way he was headed.”

Cassandra seemed to relax a little. “Let's head to the war room and figure out where he's going.”

They all walked to the chantry and piled into the tiny makeshift war room. Cullen, Lelianna, and Josephine were already there, reading the letter he had left. Josephine put a hand over her mouth on shock as she read the last part of the letter. “It…it is all my fault. He asked me if I had anything to help him read so that he could write letters to his clan so I lent him some children's books the chantry had lying around.”

Lelianna put her hand on Josephine’s shoulder. “It is not your fault, Josie. Even I didn't see this coming. He seemed to be getting used to life in Haven.”

Solas placed a finger onto a path that led from haven to the storm coast. “He is headed towards the coast. It seems that he is near less populated areas. I doubt that he will go to Jader, it is too small and he will be easy to pick out. He will most likely head to Denerim or Amaranthine.”

Cullen sighed. “Alright so we should take a small force and head north. I believe that it would be best to only take people who he trusts.”

They all nodded as Cassandra thought for a moment before speaking. “Then Solas, Varric, Lelianna, and I will go. We will head out at once on horseback.”

“Hold a minute Seeker. We don't need so many horses for this. We just need one and a cart. The way Scruff made it sound, he's more likely to walk alongside his mount than actually ride it. Odds are that they'll be making their way slowly and stopping for only a few hours each night to rest.”

“It's true, while I was traveling with Mahariel, we only would make camp for a few hours and leave at dawn so we wouldn't be tracked that easily. He will likely become more sloppy with his movements after the third day. Even if he is riding the whole way there it will take at least a week to get to Amaranthine and nine days to get to Denerim. If we drag it out until the fifth day it will be much easier to catch up to him.” Lelianna nodded as she wrote a something onto a piece of paper. “I will have this delivered to Bann Teagan and ask him to keep an eye out for Sulahn. I am telling him that Sulahn is a Dalish boy who was rescued from bandits, and that he is scared and does not know that we were trying to help him. I will make sure that he is treated well but kept under guard so that he cannot run away again.”

“Alright Lelianna I will go get the horse and cart ready, Let's meet at the front gate and no one better run away.” With that Cassandra left the room and headed towards the gates.


	5. Meeting the mercenaries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the third day of Sulahn's treck to Denerim. He's suddenly attacked by Darkspawn and is saved by a mysterious group of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to take a little different route from the story line but it will align itself again in the next chapter...somewhat.

By the third day, Sulahn was barely able to stay on his feet. He had been trying to conserve rations by not eating lunch or dinner but his small little pack could only fit so many things. By midday he had reached the outskirts of the Storm Coast, at least he was making somewhat good time. He tripped and fell on the ground face first, into the mud. He sat up and winced as he took a look at his ankle. “Fenedhis! Renan, I twisted my ankle. Can you help me up?” The hart bugled softly and bent her head down so that the elf could grip onto her antlers. She raised her head and brought Sulahn to his feet. “Thanks girl. Hold on a second, I'm a little tired but I think I can heal it without exerting too much energy.” The hart huffed and stared at him nervously. “I'll be fine, don't worry.” He patted her neck and then placed his hands on his ankle and concentrated. “Remember what the keeper said, when healing use your mana to create a mist and let it wash over the area. Try to limit how much you use by continually checking for signs of injury. Don't break concentration-”

He was cut off when an arrow pierced his leg. Sulahn cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. He looked behind him to see two Hurlocks approaching him. “Renan, run! Get out of here!” The hart bugled anxiously. “Go!” With that Renan reared and ran off farther into the forest. Sulahn sighed in relief and then turned to the two darkspawn. “Ok time to take you two down.” He unsheathed his staff and used it to help him up. He cried out as another arrow pierced his arm but held his ground. He charged his mana and set forth a flurry of ice bolts which speared one of the darkspawn. He then tried to blast a fireball but failed as he tripped over a rock. He turned to see four more darkspawn come out from the trees. He was cornered, injured, and was loosing blood fast. His vision became blurry as he tried to swing his staff at one of the monsters. “Fen'harel help me!” Sulahn closed his eyes and braced for the impact of a sword. His eyes snapped open when he heard a horn blowing as well as Renan's bugle. He looked up to see a group of people, he couldn't tell what they were since his vision was getting worse by the second, charging at the darkspawn.

“Over there, pick up the elf and get him outta here!” He heard a deep voice call out from somewhere in front of him.

“You got it, Chief!”

Sulahn could barely keep his head up as he was approached by a blurry figure. The elf bared his teeth and growled, praying they wouldn't hurt him.

The figure knelt down and held his hands up in surrender as he spoke in a soothing voice.“Hey, hey it's okay. We just want to help. Let me get you out of here so we can treat those wounds.” Sulahn backed up again as his ears twitched nervously as his growling turned to a whimper. Another figure approached and pulled the first one back.

This one sounded like a woman. “Oy, you're gonna scare 'im. Nothin’s worse than a scared Dalish, let me do this.” The man sighed and backed away as the female figure knelt down. “Andaran atish'an, da'len. Ar’an nuvena halani ne.” (Greetings, little one. We want to help you.) Sulahn seemed to relax a bit and nodded as the woman helped him up, slowly. He took a step and gasped as his knees buckled. “Shit! Guys, 'e's down!” Sulahn fell to the ground and tried to keep his eyes open. “Come on, stay with us! Oy, look at me, come on!”

“He's losing too much blood, we have to get him back to camp.”

“I got him, you try to get the moose under control.”

“On it Chief!”

After that Sulahn slipped into darkness.

~

Sulahn slowly opened his eyes and tried to move his body. He whimpered as felt the room spin and his head plopped back down onto the pillow. He tried to look around and saw that he was in a large tent. His eyes snapped open as he heard Renan's bugle, he tried to get up. “Renan…Renan!” He saw a bunch of people rush into the tent. A dark skinned man knelt beside him and Sulahn started to shake. He had been captured by humans! That was the only explanation that he could think of with his foggy mind.

“Hey, hey try not to move so much, you'll just end up passing out.”

He saw a tan skinned man at the entrance along with a fair skinned Dalish mage with blonde hair. “Oy! You'll just end up scarin the little guy again!” Sulahn tried to sit up but only managed to make himself fall off the cot he had been lying on.

“Wh…where is she!” He tried to be as intimidating as he could but he just earned a laugh out of all three of them.

“Well he’s got spirit, got to give him that.”

The Dalish elf shot the tan skinned man a glare and then looked back to Sulahn. “If you mean your Hart, then she's right outside. She's fine, don't worry.” The Dalish woman came over and helped him back onto the cot. “She's been pretty worried about you, but she trusted us enough to treat you.”

Sulahn nodded to the elf. “Ma serannas.”

The dark skinned man rubbed the back of his neck. “How are you even awake? I gave you enough elfroot to knock out a giant!”

“Don't you know, Stitches? We Dalish are tough!” The female elf tapped her chest proudly. “You just rest for now. Once you wake up again, we can talk. But for now just try to get some rest.”

Sulahn nodded and laid his head back down. He felt himself drift off to sleep again.

~

Sulahn opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He slowly remembered what had happened as he got up and grabbed his staff. He held his head as it pounded. “Fenedhis! Where am I?” His ears twitched as he heard the sound of multiple people talking.

“-just try not to scare ‘im. A scared Dalish ain't somethin’ you ever want to encounter.”

“Plus he's a mage, we don't know what he's capable of.”

“Yeah but ‘e looks zo young. Maybe we should just wait until ze Chief gets back.”

“Hmm.”

“I agree with Grimm.”

Sulahn used his staff to support the weight of his left leg as he limped out of the tent. He was met with the surprised faces of three humans, two elves, and one dwarf all sitting around a campfire. His ears twitched nervously as tried to stand up straighter to appear more capable.

The Dalish elf looked at him and smiled warmly. “Aneth ara, da'len. How are you feeling?”

Sulahn nodded hello and spoke in a soft tone. “…better. Ma serannas.”

The city elf rolled her eyes as she got up and approached him. Sulahn tensed and the elf stopped. “It'z okay, I just want to zay ‘ello.” She held her hand out and Sulahn took it. “Zee Kwem, e’z not zome zcawy mage. E’z just a kid.”

The tan human, Sulahn couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, crossed their arms and huffed. “I never said he was scary, I just meant that a scared mage is usually not someone you approach…without a sword.”

Sulahn growled at human and they backed away. “Hah! I like him. The kids got guts.” The dwarf laughed as he downed a cup of what Sulahn assumed was ale.

“I still can't believe that you were able to stay coherent are having that much elfroot in you.” The dark skinned human added as he chewed on a piece of bread.

The Dalish elf patted the spot next to her. “Come and sit with us. The Chief ain't back yet so I'll introduce everyone.” Sulahn nodded and limped over.

He slowly sat down and was greeted with a nudge to the back. He turned around to see Renan who seemed to be happy. “Hey girl, you okay?”

“You know da'len, she found our camp and was in such a frenzy! She reared when she found us and wouldn't stop buglin’ ‘til we followed ‘er. You got a friend for life ‘ere.” The Dalish elf smiled as she rubbed Renan's nose. “Well anyway, meet the crew. We all go by nicknames so some of our names might sound a little weird. I'm Dalish, the other elf's Skinner, ‘e’s Krem, Grimm, Stitches, and Rocky. The Chief isn't back yet but ‘e can introduce ‘imself.”

Krem looked up at Sulahn and knitted his eyebrows. “So what's a little guy like you doing on your own?”

Sulahn huffed. “Im not little! And I'm trying to make my way to Denerim to book passage to the free marches. I was separated from my clan and I'm being chased by a group of people.”

“Well until the Chief gets back, I'm in charge so I guess you can stay for now. What's your name?”

“Um…call me Scruff.”

“That short for something?”

“Just a nickname a friend gave me.”

“Fair enough, nice to meet you Scruff.” Sulahn nodded as he was handed some bread and quickly ate it. Stitches looked up at him.

“How long has it been since you ate?”

Sulahn thought for a moment. “How long was I out?”

“About two days.”

“Then three days. I ran out of rations after the second day and I was a little sleep deprived when those darkspawn attacked me.” Sulahn jumped as he heard a loud bellowing laugh from behind him. His eyes went wide as he turned and stared up at the large grey giant standing in front of him. “K…kossith!”

The large Qunari looked down at the elf and grinned widely. “So, your finally awake? How you feeling little guy?” Sulahn shook as the Qunari approached him.

Thankfully Dalish went and stood in between the two. “Oy Chief! You're scarin’ ‘im!” Krem laughed as he walked over and patted Sulahn on the shoulder reassuringly. “Eh, don't worry. The only thing that’s scary about the Chief is the way he binds his breasts.”

The Qunari stared daggers at the human. “It's a harness, Krem.”

“Yes! For your pillowy man-bosom!” At that point everyone started laughing except Sulahn who stood his ground.

The Qunari sobered and locked his one eye with the elf. “Well, you've got guts. I'll give you that.”

Sulahn growled. “Tel enfanim, Kossith. Ma emma harel.” (I'm not afraid, Qunari. You should fear me.)

Dalish held her hand up and tried to calm the younger elf down. “It's okay, the Chief’s a good guy...when ‘e isn't makin puns. No need to get riled up.”

Sulahn nodded and relaxed a bit. “…sorry. I've been on edge lately.”

The Qunari sat down and picked up a mug. “It's okay. I would be too if I was being chased. The name’s The Iron Bull. But you can just call me Bull. Come and sit down by the fire.”

Sulahn sat down and looked around. “Um by any chance did you find my pack? I had a staff that I was making tied to it.” Bull nodded and went into one of the tents. He then emerged with the unfinished staff in hand. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

“So, if you don't have anywhere to go, you could stay with us for a while. We're in between contracts right now so we're staying here.”

“I think I'll take you up on that offer. Just until I'm healed, then I have to be on my way.”

“Well Scruff, welcome to The Chargers…temporarily.” Sulahn smiled and was handed another piece of bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aneth ara: informal greeting  
> Kossith: giant/Qunari


	6. To Denerim We Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After staying with the Chargers for two weeks, Sulahn is ready to move on to Denerim.

After two weeks of healing, Sulahn was ready to be on his way. He had spent two weeks with the Chargers and enjoyed most of it, the bad part was the puns. He shook hands with Krem and was surprised when Dalish gave him a hug. “Be careful out there, and get home safely.”

Sulahn smiled and looked at Bull. “Thanks for everything, Bull. I never thought that I'd become friends with a Kossith.”

Bull laughed as he slapped Sulahn on the back. “You're alright, Scruff. Be careful getting home and try to write us when you get back, just so Dalish here knows that you're safe.” Bull handed him his pack. “We also took the liberty of giving you some food for the road, can't have you passing out from hunger.”

Sulahn managed a weak smile before mounting Renan. “Ma serannas. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again someday.” Sulahn grabbed a fist full of Renan's fur. “Okay girl, let's head to Denerim.”

With that they were off again, towards Denerim to catch a ship back to the Free Marches.

~

After five more days of travel, they finally made it to the city gates. Sulahn dismounted and walked through the archway that led into the city. His eyes went wide as he saw all the tall buildings and people. He stuck close to Renan as they approached a merchant’s stall. Sulahn saw a brown traveling cloak and decided that it would be a good idea to buy it. “Can I have that traveling cloak please?”

“Course Ser, that will be 1 silver and fifty copper.”

Sulahn took out his coin purse and paid the merchant. He then draped it over his shoulders and covered his head with the hood as he continued to make his way to the docks.

As he was rounding a corner he stopped and as he heard a familiar voice.

“Sorris, have you heard anything today?”

“Sorry Lelianna, same as yesterday. No elves with silver hair or harts, look if I see him I'll drop by the tavern and notify you personally. I got to get back before Shianni gets bored and starts a brawl.” The two of the laughed before parting.

Sulahn tried to steady his breathing as he slipped down an alleyway with Renan. “Okay so looks like the alienage plan is a no go.” Renan huffed as she nudged his arm. “Yeah…I know I should go back but it's too late now. Maybe we can head back to the storm coast and wait another week to let things die down and then go back. No! We have to go home. Cassandra will skin us alive if we go back. We can probably avoid that flat-ear by taking the back alleys to the docks. You'll hide while I book us passage and then-”

“Well at least you had a strategy down.” Sulahn squeaked as he turned around to see a very angry Cassandra with her hands on her hips.

“C…Cassandra! H…hey how's it going?” Sulahn started to back up slowly. As he tapped Renan as a signal to start running.

“Don’t even try to run, you little brat. I can't believe you! I thought we were your friends.” Cassandra didn't just sound angry, she sounded hurt.

“I'm just a kid! I can't do this, okay? Look, I'm going home and you can't stop me!”

Sulahn turned to run and his heart stopped as he say Varric leaning against a wall. “Scruff, I would do what she says if I were you. You won't like her when she's angry…er.” Sulahn sighed as he put his hands up in surrender. As Cassandra and Varric approached him, he smirked as they both froze in place. “What the?”

“Sorry guys, but you're never gonna catch me.” Sulahn ran past them both with Renan and they made their way back to the docks. “Come on Renan, we can stay away if we have to. But we gotta get out of here before Lelianna or Solas finds us. I don't think I could take them on in a fight.” As Sulahn rounded a corner he bumped into someone and fell onto the ground. “I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-Fenedhis lasa!”

Lelianna stood smirking with her arms crossed. “So where have you been? We've been waiting here for about two weeks.”

~

Sulahn pouted as he sat in the cart next to Solas and Cassandra. He was tied up with ropes and Cassandra had suppressed his magic and taken away all of his knives that he had on him, so he couldn't do anything besides squirm. “So you plan to…what? Bring me back to haven and put me under house arrest? Or are you going to skip all that and throw me in a cell in the Chantry bowels?”

Varric chuckled as he held the reigns in his hands and looked back to the elf. “Nah, I'm pretty sure that you'll just get about three or four different lectures on why running away was a crappy idea. Then we'll wait a couple of days and head to Val Royuex.”

Sulahn groaned and leaned his head back to look up at the clear sky.

“What took you so long to get to Denerim?” Lelianna took a wet cloth and gently dabbed a large cut on his face.

Sulahn winced as the cut stung. “I ran into some trouble at the Storm Coast and was injured, so I had to heal before I could move on.” Sulahn looked down at his lap as he felt Solas’ eyes on him. “Ir abelas, Hahren. Em banal las halamshir var vhen.” (I'm sorry, elder. I do nothing to further our people.)

Solas’ gaze softened at this and patted Sulahn on the head. “You are too hard on yourself, da'len. Yes it was foolish, but now you have learned and you have become wiser because of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Andaran ati'shan: greetings  
> Aneth ara: hello  
> Fenedhis: a common curse like dammit or shit  
> Fenedhis lasa: expansion on Fenedhis  
> Fen'harel: dread wolf  
> Mythal: goddess of protection and vengeance, mother of all elven gods.  
> Durgen'len:dwarf  
> Shem'len: human  
> Kossith: Qunari or giant  
> Enaste: blessing  
> _______ enaste!: _______'s blessing/mercy


End file.
